


Overwatch Valentine

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: Lena takes Emily to Watch Point: Gibraltor in hopes that she turns the Overwatch Valentine's Day party into an Engagement party. She wishes to propose to Emily during the party but... Things don't exactly go her way. Lena is soon lost in time once more as someone steals the Chronal Accelerator. Soldier 76 and Mercy start questioning Widowmaker and Reaper, but was it really Talon who stole the Chronal Accelerator?Contains Dragon Battles between the Shimada brothers and drunk hackers who hang out with drunk cowboys!Heavily revolves around Lena x EmilyAlso includes Daddy 76 x Momma Mercy (with sort of daughter Tracer and daughter D.va)Also has Reaper hating on Sombra and Widowmaker just being Widowmaker...





	1. The Pulse Bomb Accident

Emily awoke to a cold bed. She turned to peer out of the window and of course, rain poured down. Another typical day in England. Emily then pulled the cover over her head to block out the light - Lena must've opened the curtains when she got up. A loud bang coming from the other room made Emily shoot up from the bed. She let out a groan before readjusting her tank top as she stood. She then cautiously made her way towards the door and opened it slowly, starting to peer out.

"No!" Lena exclaimed, "You don't want to come in here, Emily!" Emily paused her actions, her hand still resting on the door handle.

"And why is that?" she asked, "What have you done?"

"It's er..." Lena stopped.

Another voice then said, "Just er... a minor problem."

"Angela?" Emily called through the door, "That you?"

"Yes, dear. Just helping Lena with some errands."

"Can I just please come in?" Emily asked, ready to enter no matter what.

Lena audibly sighed, "Fine. But don't freak out." The door was then carefully pushed open and Emily tried to keep a straight face as she saw black marks everywhere. Things were tossed onto the floor of the small flat and one of the windows had a hole in it.

"Just... tell me what happened."

"A vase fell off the coffee table." Angela stated.

"Looks like a lot more than that has fell off of... well every table in here." Emily said, folding her arms, a small bit of anger seeping in.

Lena nodded, "Well yeah... the vase was just the start of it."

"Lena was scared-"

"I was NOT scared!" Lena assured.

Angela just nodded, "Of course you weren't, darling." she began, "The vase fell, causing Lena to think we were being shot at... She then decided to throw her pulse bomb across the room."

"Lena!" Emily exclaimed, "I thought I told you not to bring bombs into the flat!" she then realised that she was in her 'Tracer' get-up: Her goggles and jacket with the chronal accelorator strapped to her chest, "Why are you wearing that anyways? Have you been out this morning?"

Lena nodded, "Yeah, love. I went out with Angela to get-" she paused.

"Get what?" Emily wondered.

"Just a little something for you, love." Lena smiled. Emily then looked at Angela, hoping to get some answers.

Angela shook her head, "Not my place to tell, dear." she said, "Just don't go into the kitchen."

Emily sighed as she rubbed her forehead, "Can you at least try to clean some of this up whilst I go and get dressed? I'll make us some food in a bit."

"Unfortunately, I must be off." Angela stated.

"Leaving me to clean all of this up on my own?" Lena questioned.

Angela shrugged, "I have a job to go to, Lena. I will see you later at the Watch Point." she headed for the front door.

"The Watch Point?" Emily asked, "Gibraltor?"

Lena nodded, "Forgot to mention that..."

Angela smiled as she exited, "Have fun!" she shut the door.

"Why are you going to Gibraltor?" Emily asked, "I thought we were just going to chill out and stay here all day."

"Oh no no no, love." Lena approached, "You're coming with me! I'll carry ya and we'll blink all the way there!" she exclaimed.

"But why are we going in the first place?" she wondered.

Lena replied, "Just wait and see." she said as she pecked Emily on the cheek.

"Okay okay." Emily smiled, "Just clean this up. Please."

Lena saluted, "Yes, ma'am."

-x-

Emily got onto her stomach so she could see under the bed, she pulled out the gift she had gotten Lena for Valentine's day. Nothing too big. A new Chronal Accelorator that Winston, Mei and Angela had helped her build. Instead of it just glowing blue- it alternated between red, white and blue: clearly showing Lena's love for the country she lived in. On the harness that Winston, Mei and Angela had also helped her build- the words 'Lena & Emily' were engraved onto the side of it. Emily, Winston, Mei and Angela had built it in the small local Overwatch hideout in London. And of course... Emily had gotten her girlfriend a giant teddy which held onto the biggest bag of chocolates. So yeah... Nothing too big.

"Lena!" Emily exclaimed.

"Coming, love!" Lena called. Moments later, she blinked into the room.

Emily stood up from the floor, "Happy Valentine's day, Lena." she said as she kissed her girlfriend.

-x-

The flat was spotless, it didn't even seem like a bomb had gone off, "I'll have to give you props, Lena. Looks like nothing ever happened."

"Cheers, love!" she exclaimed, "I'll have to give you your gift later by the way." Lena smiled, "It's not appropriate right now." she bit her lip as she admired her new chronal accelorator in the mirror. She then turned to lift Emily up into her arms and spin her around, "And this chronal accelerator is just PERFECT!"

Emily smiled as she was placed back down, "You should thank Winston and Mei and Angela more. They're the ones who put the most effort in. Unfortunately, I'm not a scientist."

"It was your design though which makes it one hundred and ten percent better, love." Lena said as her fingers grazed over the writing on the side of the harness. She then rubbed her hands together, "Now. Are you ready?"

After Emily had finished buttoning up her jacket she said, "As ready as I'll ever be." Lena then instantly picked her up bridal style, "You are way too strong." Emily stated as she put her arms around Lena's neck.

Lena laughed, "Hold on." she said, locking the door behind her before blinking away until the pair were standing outside in the rain, "Still good?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah. Still need to get used to this."

"Come on, Em." Lena said blinking up onto the rooftops, "I've been using this for almost a year now and I've carried you a couple times... Should be used to it by now."

"It just feels weird travelling within time itself." Emily stated, "But don't get me wrong... It's amazing. You're amazing."

"Aww, don't go all sappy on me, love." Lena smirked before heading off once again.

As they reached the shore, Emily soon realised, "Hang on... We've only ever travelled to Gibraltor by plane or boat. Please tell me you're capable of getting across this... Safely."

"Don't worry, love. Trust me." Lena winked at Emily before heading over the water.

-x-

As they reached the land after a couple of minutes, Emily finally loosened her grip around Lena's neck. Lena took a deep breath, "You good there, love?"

"I'm fine. I should be asking you that. I was practically strangling you most of the way." Emily then said, "Proud of you for carrying me all this way though. You can put me down now."

Lena pouted, "What if I don't want to put you down yet?" she leaned down and pressed her lips to Emily's, "I still have to carry you to the Watch Point."

"I've never actually been into the Watch Point before." Emily said.

"It used to just be a giant science lab but Winston decided to have an extension put on. To make more room." Lena exclaimed whilst walking, Emily still in her arms.

"You're tired, Lena. I can walk you know."

Lena shook her head, "I'm not tired, love. Just completely overwhelmed by the girl in my arms."

"Now who's the sappy one?" Emily rolled her eyes.

-x-

The two approached the giant metal door. Lena pressed the buzzer on the nearby wall, "Alright, Winston. The cavalry's here."

"Glad you could make it, Lena. Emily." Winston's voice came from the speaker in the wall. The huge door then slowly opened, allowing Lena to carry Emily in. Finally, Lena placed her girlfriend onto the ground.

"Almost forgot what the floor felt like." Emily joked as Lena grabbed her hand and dragged her through the lab. She released Emily's hand as they stopped walking.

"Little help here, love." Lena gestured towards her harness, "Needs a good charge." she said as she looked at the chronal levels. The charge was extremely low. Emily moved round the back of her to undo the harness.

"Hello, you two." Winston said as he entered the room.

"Winston! Thanks for helpin' Emily with this here Chronal Accelerator!" Lena exclaimed as Emily started to help the Brit get the harness off.

"It was all Emily's idea." Winston stated, "Most of the guests are here. They're all in the main hall getting drunk already."

Emily wondered, "Guests?" the harness finally came free, releasing the Chronal Accelerator from Lena.

"Yeah, love! Just a little party to celebrate Valentine's day!" Lena said with excitement before taking the Chronal Accelerator from Emily to place it on the nearby charging station.

-x-

"Why are we here, Gabriel?" Amelie said in her soothing yet sinister voice.

"Don't call me that." 'Reaper' complained.

"Why are you two such party poopers?" Sombra said as she sat by the pair. The three were currently sitting in the back of the large hall alone - away from everyone else, "We've worked with Overwatch before so we should be grateful for them allowing us in here."

"We work for Talon..." Amelie said, "We should be killing them all..."

Sombra sighed, "You two just need to chill out a bit more." she stood up and headed over to the bar where Jesse McCree was currently getting drunk.

-x-

"Heya, Tracer!" Hana 'D.va' exclaimed as she gave the time-travelling girl a hug.

"Alright, Hana." Lena spoke loudly to overcome the sound of music. She returned the hug instantly, "You seen Jack? Not spoke to him in a while."

"He's talking to Angela near the buffet I think." she replied before moving out of Lena's grips.

Lena smiled, "Thanks, Hana." she then whispered in Hana's ear, "I haven't asked Em yet. So don't say anything. I'm asking her later." Hana subtly nodded before Lena went off to find Jack- leaving Emily to talk to Winston and Hana.

-x-

Lena managed to find Jack and indeed he was talking to Angela. Ana approached soon after the conversation had started, "Erm... Lena, dear. Are you okay?" Ana asked.

With a nod, Lena said, "Of course I am, love. Why wouldn't I be?" Lena was lying. She knew something was off... but she didn't want to admit it.

Angela started to get worried. Lena was currently glitching out, "I think you need to go and put your Chronal Accelerator on, Lena."

"No no, I'm fine!" Lena exclaimed, "I promi-" Lena was then gone.

Jack said, "Quick. Get Winston. I'll go and unlock the Chronal lab."

Angela rushed off with Ana behind her, "Winston!" Angela called.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Winston stepped away from Emily as Hana ran out of the room.

"It's Lena." Ana said, "She's gone. Disappeared."

"The Chronal Disasocciation has caught up with her." Angela explained, "She must have strayed too far from her Chronal Accelerator."

"Sh-She's okay though, right?" Emily asked with worry coating her voice.

"She will be fine, Emily." Winston assured, "We won't be able to get that Accelerator back on her unless she enters the chamber."

"The chamber that keeps her stationed in our time?" Emily questioned.

Ana nodded, "That's the one."

Hana then ran into the room, "Winston, quick!" pulling on his huge arm.

Angela gave a worried glance towards the girl, "What is it, darling?" the Swiss woman asked.

"Doesn't Tracer usually charge her Chronal Accelerator in the main lab?!" Hana exclaimed.

"Yes, she does." Winston nodded, adjusting his glasses.

"It's not there! I was going to make sure that my Mech was charged and I noticed that the charging station was empty!" Hana said.

Ana tried to calm her nerves, "It will be okay, child. No need to worry."

"Yes! We should worry!" Emily complained, "Lena is stuck in time again and you know that she hates it! Anything could happen to her!"

Angela placed her hands on the red-head's shoulders, "Just take a deep breath, Emily. You'll just have to be the anchor again. To bring her back into our time just long enough for us to put the Chronal Accelerator back on her."

Emily breathed deeply, "You make it sound like that we're soul mates."

-x-

Jack had re-entered the room with his Visor and usual jacket on with the huge '76' on the back of it. He had heard that the Chronal Accelerator had 'disappeared' and he was dead-set on finding it for the girl he had recruited. He had a connection with Tracer that nobody else knew about... Well... Angela and Hana were probably the only ones who knew about it. Surprisingly, he got on really well with Tracer. Tracer had even said that she saw him as some sort of 'Father Figure', which gave him even more reason to help.

His eyes soon fell upon the two Talon agents in the back of the room. He had decided against bringing his gun into the room in order not the worry the guests. All sorts of thoughts came into his mind as he started his march towards the two crafty agents. Tracer had told him that she was going to propose to Emily today and he definitely wanted that to happen so he was destined to find the Chronal Accelerator.

He passed various Overwatch Agents and as he walked by Mei, he dragged her along- away from Bastion, Lucio and Zenyatta, "Sir? Is everything okay?"

"Do you have your gun?" Soldier 76 asked.

Mei nodded as she walked by his side, "Yes. In my pocket."

"Might need to freeze some Talon Agents... I knew we shouldn't have invited them."

"What did they do?"

"I suspect that they might have taken Tracer's Chronal Accelerator. We need to find it as she's currently stuck in time once again." Soldier and Mei approached Widowmaker and Reaper, "Where's your little hacker friend?"

Widowmaker sighed, "Getting drunk with that insufferable cowboy of yours."

"I think I would've lost the will to live if Sombra was still sitting next to us." Reaper said, his mask sitting on the small desk next to his seat.

"Alright lets just cut to the deal. Did you take Tracer's Chronal Accelerator?" Soldier asked.

The sniper shook her head as she folded her arms and leaned back in her seat, "Why would we have any use of that? We would only take it if we could use it ourselves..."

"You're Talon. We should be cautious around you." Soldier explained.

Mei then stepped in, "Not to go against you sir... But you did invite them here. They have a right to be here and by looking at them, I don't think they took the Chronal Accelerator."

"Perhaps you should listen to your walking freezer, Jack." Reaper said.

"I'll have her freeze you in a second, Gabe. Tell me that you didn't touch the Chronal Accelerator." Soldier said, clenching his fists, "'Cause if you did. We're gonna have a serious probl-"

"RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!" then the extreme bright blue Dragons started to fly through the room.

"RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!" and a green Dragon appeared, flying towards the blue Dragons. All the guests ducked down to avoid the Dragons.

"Can you please not have Dragon battles in the middle of a party?!" Zarya exclaimed as she approached Hanzo and dragged him by his ear. She then made her way to the other side of the room to drag Genji away too.

The Dragons faded as the two brothers both exclaimed, "Sorry!" the Russian pulled them both out of the room.

Soldier and Mei both looked back at the two Talon agents, "So anyways..." Soldier began.

"One hundred percent, Morrison. We didn't touch the Chronal Accelerator." Widowmaker said.

"Damnit!" Soldier 76 exclaimed before storming off, followed by Mei.

Mei assured, "We will find it, sir."

Angela soon made her way towards the pair, "Emily is getting more and more stressed. I've taken her to the Chronal chamber so she can wait for Lena to appear. Winston is with her."

"I had suspicions that it was Amelie and Gabe over there but... Something tells me it's not them." Soldier said to her.

-x-

Mei, Angela and Soldier 76 all went into the main lab to check out the charging station. Jack removed his Visor and placed it onto one of the tables as he knelt down by the charger, "We have to find it before Emily loses her mind." Angela said, "She is extremely upset and worried for Lena."

"We'll find it." Mei assured.

"Mud. Footprints." Jack declared, pointing his gloved finger towards the ground, "They lead outside." he announced as he stood up. He then retrieved his mobile phone from his pocket.

"You finally decided to get a phone..." Angela muttered.

He put the phone to his ear and moments later: "Amari. Get your daughter to the main lab, sending her out to fly around the perimeter." he swiftly ended the call and returned the phone to his pocket.

A couple minutes later and Ana entered with Fareeha, "This better not be putting my daughter in danger, Jack." Ana said as Fareeha put her helmet under her arm, ready for flight.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Ana." Jack replied.


	2. Proposal or Disaster?

After Jack had sent Fareeha out, Angela grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the Chronal chamber. Jack had assured that he wouldn't need Mei's services so he told her to go and ready Bastion, just in case they needed to fight for the Chronal Accelerator. Ana had also gone to gather some more Overwatch agents aswell. Jack and Angela informed Winston and Emily about the footprints in the main lab. They also told them that Ana, Pharah and Mei were helping.

"You sure you're okay Emily, dear?" Angela said. Emily was currently sitting in a chair biting her nails as she stared at the Chronal chamber, Emily gave a slight nod as Angela asked, "Has Lena appeared yet?"

Winston soon inputted, "No."

Emily then quickly said, "What are you talking about, Winston? She's right there." she pointed towards the chamber. Emily could see Lena... she was curled up into a ball- sitting on the floor in the middle of the chamber.

Jack, Angela and Winston all looked at the chamber, "I'm afraid I don't see anyone." Jack said.

Angela then had a realisation, "Wait, Emily. You aren't lying?" Emily shook her head, "The Anchor..." Angela whispered.

"Anchor?" Jack wondered.

Winston added, "Yes. Emily was an anchor for Lena the first time she disappeared. Emily managed to pull Lena back into reality, long enough so we could put the Chronal Accelerator on her."

"Why isn't the chamber working?" Angela said, "Surely we should all be able to see Lena."

"I have no idea." Winston stated, he then headed over to one of the computers, "Oh... that's why. The Chronal levels have depleted. It will take a week for the chamber to charge back up again. We'll only be able to see her if Emily is touching her."

Emily sighed and said with a shaky voice, "C-Can I please just go in there and talk to her?"

"Of course." Winston said, "But as soon as you stop holding her hand, she will disappear again - leaving her in nothing-ness once more."

"Why is she not blinking in and out of existence like she did before?" Jack wondered.

"She's had Chronal Disassociation for quite some time now. Perhaps her blinking in and out is just extremely rare now." Angela explained as Winston opened the giant door to the Chronal chamber to allow Emily to enter.

"The Chronal Energy won't affect me will it?" Emily whispered to Winston.

"Well you've been blinking around with Lena so... I hope it doesn't." the Scientist replied before closing the door behind the red-head.

Emily slowly made her way towards her troubled girlfriend, "Lena..." she said which caused the time-traveller to quickly turn.

"E-Emily? I-I can hear you b-but I can't see you." Lena said with worry.

"It's okay, babe." Emily said as she knelt down and grabbed Lena's hand. Reality soon surrounded Lena which first came as a surprise to her. Emily then soon felt Lena's arms wrap around her so she quickly returned the hug, "You'll be pleased to know..." Emily started, tightening the hug, "We have to touch to keep you ancho-"

"Anchored..." Lena finished, "That's fine. I'm not opposed to that." After a moment of silence, Lena continued, "God, it's horrible, Em. There's just nothing. I can't even explain it. It's so much worse than the first time this happened, love."

"I can't even imagine it." Emily said, "I would've come in here earlier but... I honestly thought that I wasn't allowed in the chamber because I thought Winston was doing some tests." her arms still remained around Lena.

Lena laughed, "It's okay, love. Why haven't you lot got my Chronal Accelerator then?"

Emily sighed, "It's been stolen. Jack and Angela have been trying to find who took it... And Pharah has gone out to search around the Watch Point." Emily pulled back slightly to pull Lena's goggles off of her face and pull them down so they rested around her neck. Tears started to appear in Lena's eyes which caused Emily to rest a hand on her girlfriend's cheek, "Hey, what's wrong, Lena?"

Lena shook her head, "L-Looks like I can't give you that gift, eh, love?"

"Wh-Why not?"

"If this Chronal Disassociation is just going to get in the way then... I can't give you it. I can't have you going through this." Lena explained.

"Lena, please. This must be a pretty serious gift if the Chronal Disassociation is just going to affect this..." Emily then held both of Lena's hands in hers, "I will go through anything with you, Lena. This... situation of yours... Is not a problem for me. I'll stay here with you until your Accelerator is found."

Lena shook her head, "No no, Em. I could be here for days. Who knows how long it will take to find my Chronal Accelerator."

"I-I could get Winston or someone to go back to London to get your other Accelerator." Emily said.

Her girlfriend shook her head once again, "I want the one that you designed for me, love. It's perfect. Please go. I don't want you to be stuck in here with me."

"I'm not leaving." Emily muttered before connecting her lips with Lena's.

-x-

Pharah entered the room, "I saw some suspicious activity." she announced, briefly peering through the chamber's windows to see Emily talking to Lena.

"You think you've found who took the Accelerator?" Angela asked.

"Junkrat and Roadho-" she was cut off by the doors slamming open.

"Okay, ladies!"

Jack questioned, "Sombra? What are you doing here?"

"I am a hacker, as you may already know..." she began, "I can hack any camera you want. I can see if your suspects are the real culprits."

"Well Junkrat was carrying a giant bag with something glowing in it so... I am to assume that it was them." Pharah stated.

"But you want to be one hundred percent sure, don't you?" Sombra asked, "Wouldn't it be such a waste of time if it wasn't them?"

Winston then spoke, "Okay... But what's the catch?"

"I just want a mutual friendship. Between me and Overwatch." Sombra stated.

"You mean between Talon and Overwatch." Angela corrected.

Sombra smirked, "No no no. I don't speak for Talon. Hell, I hardly even work for them... Just between me and you guys. Can't we all just get along?"

"Is that all? You just want some sort of mutual agreement?" Jack asked.

"And money."

"Of course." Pharah said, "Will one hundred dollars do it for you?"

"Hey, as long as it buys me lunch at the Talon base tomorrow." she agreed. Jack groaned as he pulled out a one hundred dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to the hacker, "Yes yes. This will do nicely." she sat herself down at Winston's main computer and purple screens started to appear around her. She hammered on the keyboard: A screen then popped up which showed around forty different cameras, only about a quarter of them were allowed to be accessed by Overwatch. Sombra then enlarged one of the screens, "There you go." she smiled in victory as she leant back in her chair.

"See!" Pharah exclaimed, "I told you it was Junkrat and Roadhog."

"So you just made me waste one hundred dollars!" Jack complained.

"Dear..." Angela said, "Calm down."

Sombra laughed, "Ha ha. Easy money." she closed all of the purple screens that surrounded her. She then held out her hand towards Jack, retracting the sharp purple nails from her hacking system, "Mutual?"

The soldier groaned, "Mutual." he muttered. Shaking her hand.

"Have fun!" she then waved her hand before she was surrounded by purple pixels, resulting in her disappearing.

-x-

"We still gonna go to France together, yeah?" Emily asked Lena as she squeezed the Brit's hand.

Lena smiled and nodded, "Definitely. Up the Eiffel tower and everything, love." her Chronal Disassociation completely leaving her mind. A knock on the window then caught both of the girls' attention. Emily stood up and dragged Lena with her, "I can't leave the chamber, Em. I might disappear again if I leave the room."

"I'm not leaving the chamber, Lena. I'm just going to open the door to talk to Winston. I'll always stay wherever you are." Lena bit her lip and smiled, subtly. With Lena's hand still in hers, Emily opened the door to see Winston, "Winston? What is it?"

"We've found out who took the Chronal Accelerator." he said, "Junkrat and Roadhog. Sombra showed us video evidence and we now know where they're hiding out. They have a little bunker on the North shore."

"Maybe you should go with them, Em." Lena suggested.

Emily turned and shook her head, "No. I'm not letting you disappear again, Lena."

"I promise, Em. I'll be okay." she tried to convince her.

"Really?" Emily started, "What if something happens to me? Then who will you give your gift to?" she joked.

Lena had a sudden realisation before she forcefully pulled Emily back towards her, "Okay, yeah, love. Maybe it would be best if you stayed." There was no-one else that Lena could give this 'gift' to.

-x-

Everyone had left, leaving Emily and Lena on their own in the chamber, "Hey, Lena..." she paused, "Can't you just tell me what you got for me? I'm kind of intrigued now." Lena just stubbornly shook her head, "Don't make me let go of your hand, Oxton." Emily stood up, Lena followed- making sure that her grip remained around Emily's hand.

"You wouldn't dare." Lena smirked.

Emily smiled, "I guess I wouldn't..." she then placed her free hand on Lena's cheek, "Come on, Lena. Please." A few seconds later... Lena's free hand slowly made it's way into her pilot's jacket pocket, "You have it on you?" Emily wondered, Lena nodded in response. She fiddled with the small box in her pocket, which just made Emily more concerned and anxious. This made Emily remove her hand from Lena's cheek and reach into the former pilot's pocket. Emily enclosed her hand around Lena's and helped her pull the box out of her pocket. Emily bit her lip as she removed her hand. The box then rested firmly in Lena's palm.

"Care to open it, love?" Lena said. Emily had suspicions as she helped Lena open the box, "Well erm... Emily. I know that this is probably the worst time ever to ask this because of my erm... Chronal Disassociation but... Will you marry me, love? Make me the happiest Brit alive?" Emily instantly crashed her mouth against Lena's... Moments later, Lena pulled back and said, "So is that a yes or?"

"No, Lena." Emily rolled her eyes, tears starting to well up, "I'm breaking up with you and taking the ring to pawn it off. Of course I'll marry you, you idiot! I would've said yes the day after we met!" Emily managed to take the ring out of the box with her one free hand, still remembering to hold onto Lena's other hand to keep her from disappearing. Lena put the box back into her pocket before taking the ring out of Emily's hand so she could slide it onto the red-head's finger.

"I love you." Lena said.

"Love you too, Lena." Emily replied before pulling Lena into another kiss. The tears then started to pour. She had to assure Lena that they were definitely happy tears. Definitely happy.

-x-

"Not gonna lie." Mercy said, "There are quite a few robots." Junkrat and Roadhog and crafted themselves a robot army which was currently spreading from the North. The Watch Point was in the South - so the team had some time to stop the army. A couple of the team were currently hiding behind a rock whilst bullets whizzed over their heads.

"Where's Reinhardt when you need him?" Ana complained as she peered out to see the majority of the robots heading their way.

Pharah groaned, "Can you not bring your crush's name into this situation, please?"

"'Crush'? What is a 'Crush'?" Ana questioned with a lot of confusion.

"Oh my god..." Pharah muttered, "Just don't worry about it!"

"Pharah!" Soldier 76 exclaimed, "Just fly up there and use your Rocket Barage!"

"It's not charged!" she replied.

Soldier 76 groaned, "Why does it have to charge?!"

"Why does your Tactical Visor have to charge?!" Pharah fought back.

"Alright ladies, stop fighting!" Reinhardt appeared out of nowhere with his shield, "Get behind me and you'll be okay."

"Thank you, Reinhardt." Ana said with a smile as the small team hid behind the shield and shot back at the robots. Soldier 76 looked up to his left to see Hanzo and Genji perched on a high rock. Soldier gave them a thumbs up to signal that they were ready.

Genji gave him a thumbs up in a response before nodding towards Hanzo. He then removed his sword from his back, "Ryujin No Ken Wo Kurae!" "Ryuu Ga Waga Teki Wo Kurau!" the two brothers announced simultaneously, aiming down towards the robots. The three Dragons flew together and took out the majority of the army.

"Nice one, Shimadas!" Zarya called from behind them, shielding them in the process to help them get away safely.

"I'm gonna have to shoot you down!" D.va flew overhead and started shooting at the remaining enemies. Lucio jumped down from a nearby ledge to knock some of the robots away from the main team who were still safely behind Reinhardt's shield. Bastion was now in turret form where the Shimada brothers previously were.

"You go, Bastion!" Mei appeared behind him as she threw Snowball down to freeze a group of the robots, Bastion shot them all down. Symmetra and Torbjorn were both just chilling out on a rock, watching the mayhem. Torb just hit his turret every now and again with his hammer to make sure everything was in working order. Symmetra just killed any robot that came close.

Winston quickly ran up behind Reinhardt's shield and stated, "Don't get me too angry..."


End file.
